madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Molsheim
The Battle of Molsheim Plains is the second battle in the Madan no Ou no Vanadis series, where Tigre, Elen and 1,000 strong Leitmeritz Army battled against Zion Thenardier and his massive 3000 Thenardier Army in Molsheim Plains. In a battle where Elen showed her astonishing display to her foe, it displayed Tigre's Black Bow's positional power that caused Elen's Arifar's resonate. With a combined powers of Tigre's Black Bow and Elen's Arifar, Zion and his dragons were slain and his first victory would bring attention to all kingdoms, especially Zhcted and Brune. Background Zhcted Army came and repelled Thenardier Army from Alsace by slaying its 300 men. However, Zion and the remaining 2,700 soldiers managed to flee for Molsheim Plains to recuperate their morale. Before the battle, Elen divided the soldiers into three groups: 100 soldiers to defend Alsace while Elen and Tigre will lead 400 troops as a Vanguard and Lim would lead her 400 strong ambush unit. Another 100 later will be used by Tigre as he have an idea for using 2, 000 spare horses from Leitmeritz to reach Alsace faster on battlefield. Lim requested the rope and Titta will be in charge of collecting the rope from people of Alsace. Battle Initiation Tigre's Debut Battle as Commander One hour later, Thenardier Army and Zhcted Army were finally collide in Molsheim Plains. Prior the preparation, Zion has 2,700 armies in 3 formations: First column 700 army strong archers and lancers as it's front lines, while the 2,000 armies, each has 1 dragon per unit including Zion's, stood in second and third line. Leitmeritz Army has 400 with Elen and Tigre as it's prime commanders. Even outnumbered, Elen and Tigre managed to crush first column of Thenardier Army until they stumbled upon an Earth Dragon, whose sheer size and extreme endurance initially dropped Zhcted's morale. Elen however tried to recuperate her troops by telling them not to retreat but some of them are being trampled by the Dragon itself as they are attempting to attack the Dragon. When Lim's army join the battlefield, Zion noticed this scheme and dispatched his 400 soldiers to intercept Lim's soldiers.With Lim's soldiers distraction, Elen confronting the dragon alone and used her Vanadis power to kill the dragon with ease. The performance has stunned everyone in the battlefield, including Tigre who saw her powers for the first time. Lim soldiers then performed a false retreat and successfully lured the Thenardier Army's solders into their traps by using the rope that was handled by Titta and townsfolk of Alsace to make the enemy horses stumbled and falls down. This turn of events demoralized and traumatized Thenardier Army, including Zion himself who refused to send another dragon into the battlefield, due to a fact that a dragon was worth more than 100 men. To make matter worse, Zion also heard Zhcted's 2,000 "reinforcements" (in reality, while it only consisted 100 men and the rest were horses, Tigre also used their shadows to duplicate it numbers) were coming towards him. With only 600 men left and unwilling to lose since Dinant incident, Zion ordered a full-scale retreat despite his knight suggested to retaliate instead. Even with their commander's unreasonable and indecisive command, the soldiers reluctantly follow the order. Seizing the advantage, Elen rallying her army to charge towards the commander's camp by slaughtering any Thenardier's Army's soldiers. With Zhcted Army marching form all direction, Zion and his remnant 600 soldiers were quickly surrounded by Zhcted Army. Zion's Fall and Death Refused to accept his defeat, Zion challenged Tigre into a duel which Tigre complied. Tigre fired his initial three arrows at Zion but they were blocked by Zion's shield. However Tigre's forth arrow managed to force all three arrows penetrating through his shield and critically wounded Zion while Tigre only suffered a scratch on his face, resulting Zion's defeat. Both Thenardier Army and Leitmeritz Army intercepted simultaneously in order to protect their commanders, and in the midst of the chaos Zion managed to slip away and riding his for his escape in mid-air where Elen's wind unable to reach him. Suddenly, a voice urged Tigre to shoot the dragon and its first yet amazing shot amazingly shaken the dragon. The performance stunned almost everyone, including Elen who noticed Arifar's unusual resonant towards Tigre's Black Bow. Regardless, Tigre would going to shoot a second arrow while Elen control her wind to assist Tigre. With the combination powers of Tigre and Elen, the second arrow was shot in a great velocity and force that successfully slew both Zion and his dragon in mid-air. With the dead dragon fallen into a nearby marsh and Elen's roar for Tigre's victory, Thenardier Army's morale was entirely depleted and almost half of the soldiers were routed by Zhcted Army, with a few survived and fled from the battle. As their celebration for this victory, Tigre and his allies were celebrating their feats in a nearby village until the next day. Aftermath The battle aftermath changed both Brune and Zhcted drastically. Alsace was rescued and rebuilt by both Alsace residents and Leitmeritz troops. Since the rescue, Alsace was temporarily under Leitmeritz's rule with Lim as it's governor while Tigre retained his position Alsace's Earl. The news about Alsace brought attention to both Brune and Zhcted that caused King Viktor to demand the Wind Vanadis's answer over her intervention into Brune's affairs without his authorization. Seeing Alsace's situation proven to be Zhcted's stepping stone for absolute dominance, in courtesy of Sofya Obertas's advice, Viktor reluctantly agreed to accept Tigre as Elen's guest general with one condition: any war Tigre and Elen fight would be for Zhcted's interest. Meanwhile in Nemetacum, the surviving Thenardier Army's soldiers received severe punishments for their "cowardice" via whipping by their own family members under Thenardier's orders.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1 Zion's death not only foiled Thenardier's plan to destroy Alsace, it also motivated Thenardier's vengeance against Tigre. further scrapping his last fragment of his humane attributes. While learned from Drekavac about Tigre's alliance with Elen, the Wind Vanadis that also caused his son's death, the Duke demanded his fortuneteller to prepare more dragons include hiring Serrash while he allying himself with Ludmila Lourie to fight against Elen. While the news regarding this war worsen Brune's civil turmoil, it also coincidentally attracted more Zhcted's Vanadis as they seek for Tigre. Trivia *This war is the firstly involved with the collaboration between Tigre and Elen. It is also first shown the Black Bow's true capability when the charged arrow combined with Elen's Veda. *According to Lim, Tigre's phenomenal arrow shot with his Black Bow not only made an impressive impact, it also attracted other Vanadis to seek for him (be his allies or rivals) and Elen had to fight them in order to keep Tigre at her side. Her quotes later foretelling Elen's future battles against her fellow Vanadis (and bitter rivals), Ludmila Lourie and Elizaveta Fomina. *Only very few that has skipped punishment due too lenient and provided only useful at handling Mythical creature such as dragon, some of it was Drekavac and Drekavac's underlings that was tasked to handle the dragons during Battle of Alsace which Thenardier value as an important asset. Reference Navigation Category:War Category:Event Category:Battle